


2 pm

by ArgentSleeper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, WARNING FOR CAVITY INDUCING SWEETNESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentSleeper/pseuds/ArgentSleeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's worried.  Arthur never calls in the middle of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 pm

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE SAPPIEST FLUFFIEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO ME
> 
> The quote is one I spotted on tumblr and it gave me ideas.

 

 

 

_“It’s about who you miss at 2 in the afternoon when you’re busy, not 2 in the morning when you’re lonely.”_

_-Unknown_

 

 

 

 

 

“Arthur? What’s wrong, did something happen? Is your father being horrid again?”

Arthur smiled to himself and cradled the phone even closer to his ear. “Relax, nothing’s wrong.” _Not anymore_.

“Something must be. You never call in the middle of the work day. Unless- something good? Did Uther give you a holiday? Did your secretary finally quit? Has Gwaine lost his mind and announced he’s getting married?”

Arthur laughed. “I think you would know already if Gwaine were getting married. I’m pretty sure my telling you would have been proceeded by the sky falling or the sea turning red or some other natural disaster.”

Merlin didn’t sound convinced. “Well, you sound happy, so I suppose it can’t be anything too terribly awful…” he concluded warily. “Do you need me to stop by, for support or to celebrate or something?”

“You were just here for lunch.” His joy faded as guilt hit him. “I hate to take more time away from your own work.”

“You know I don’t mind. I like being there with you. I can bring a mid-afternoon snack. Maybe if the world isn’t ending we can slip out early, take a walk or something and go out to dinner?”

“Are you sure? I promise, there’s nothing urgent happening here. I’m feeling better already.”

‘Aha! So something bad did happen! Don’t worry, I’ll be there in twenty minutes, Arthur.”

True to his word, Merlin stumbled into the office twenty-two minutes later, clutching a prepackaged chocolate chip muffin he recognized from the front lobby.

“Sorry,” he mumbled sheepishly, placing it in front of Arthur. “It was the best I could do and still get here quickly.”

Merlin skirted the desk and plopped himself down on Arthur’s lap. Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, snuggling his face into his neck and breathing in his familiar scent. Merlin pet his head, running his fingers gently through his hair and humming contentedly.

“Well, love? Want to tell me what’s wrong now?”

Arthur huffed a laugh and squeezed him tighter. “I told you, it was nothing. I just missed you.”

Merlin was silent for a moment, and Arthur could feel the heat of the blush spreading over the other man’s face and neck. He hoped Merlin wasn’t angry about being dragged away from his work for nothing. After all, they _had_ just seen each other a few hours ago. Then Merlin gave his hair a little tug and lifted his face to meet his eyes. He brought him close for a long, slow kiss.

Merlin was smiling besottedly when they finally parted. “I missed you, too.”


End file.
